My Behemoth
by You-Need-A-Cookie
Summary: Amaimon was just heading back from Assiah after his tiring journey of trying to get his half brother to come to Gehenna. The first thing he wants to do is visit his beloved pet, Behemoth. What will happen when Behemoth wants to help Amaimon? * i know Behemoth died in the show but im just gonna pretend he stayed in Gehenna while Amaimon was in Assiah.* Amaimon X Behemoth
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hellooooo~~~~~ i'm here... and this little story came to me when i was thinking of my dog, she is awesome but shes kinda sick. then i just started to turn my thoughts about what will happen if she doesn't get better into a weird fic about Amaimon and Behemoth.

Disclaimer: I do not own blue exorcist nor the charters in blue exorcist... i wish i did... but no...

* * *

Amaimon was just heading back from Assiah after his tiring journey of trying to get his half brother to come to Gehenna but ended up failing. He was no longer a hamster because that damn Mephisto finally decided to change him back. The first place he wanted to go was to visit his beloved behemoth. "Behemoth Buddy, I'm Back from Assiah!" Amaimon yelled in glee as the little demon ran up to him and licked his face to no end "Master! Master! your back!" the little demon said. Amaimon just so happy to see his pet again said, "Hey, how about you and I go on a walk? How dose that sound?" A happy look was on the little demons face as Amaimon put the leash on Behemoth and they ran out the door.

"Master how come it took you so long to come back to me?" Behemoth asked "Brother turned me into a demonic hamster and kept on forgetting to change me back until recently. He had to do it when no one was around because every one thought I was dead." Amaimon said plainly as he normally did, "But Master? How would he ever have the strength to kill you?" Behemoth asked curious as he normally was. "Brother Rin inherited fathers flames, its surprising how only a half demon can contain that much power." Amaimon seemed lost in his thoughts, fascinated by this young boys power.

Behemoth wanted to help his master in any way possible so he proposed a situation he wouldn't take a 'no' to "Master, maybe I could help with the capturing of your brother Rin?" Amaimon seemed shocked at his offer. he stopped walking and said "Behemoth, Brother Rin has in-imaginable powers, I myself almost died at his hand, why do you think you have even the slightest chance at defeating him?" Amaimon said looking down at Behemoth "I don't want to lose my best friend, I want you to stay safe." Behemoth was shocked. Never, had he ever, been called 'Best Friend' by his beloved master before. "master?" Behemoth said, "Lets go home Behemoth, we can make those treats you really like" Amaimon said avoiding the question and walked home together.

* * *

(A/N) so, liked lit? hate it? well i don't care if you hate it cause i'll keep writing it anyway, but i would like to know you opinion! Rate & Review plz :3


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) hellooooo~ sorry i haven't uploaded in forever... I was watching code geass... like nonstop... sorry about that x3  
well here's chapter 2 for all you guys.

* * *

Amaimon was sleeping on the couch that his kind brother, Mephisto gave him. After all, it was one of the only things in Assiah that he liked. Behemoth was sitting on his stomach thinking about how he could help his beloved master. He was fully aware that this could possibly mean his death, or it could grant him victorious. Behemoth soon filled reality with imagination. He could make his master the happiest demon in Gehenna when his beloved Behemoth comes home with the head of Rin Okuruma clenched in his fists. Soon reality pulled him from his day dream like a speeding bullet to the face when his master rolled over in his sleep, throwing him back to reality. After a few moments, he decided he was going to travel to Gehenna when he got the chance. When Amaimon was gone, and he knew where to go.

* * *

"I'm off to go visit brother, I will see you soon Behemoth." Amaimon said in a dull voice, looking back at him on his way out the door. "See you soon Master!" Behemoth said a little more exited then a pet should be when his master is going away for a few hours, possibly days. Amaimon looked at him in confusion, the walked out with the wave of his hand as the door shut.  
Behemoth waited till his master was out of sight to leave. He was really going to do it. Leave his home without his masters permission. To leave for Assiah, to make his master happy. 'This is for Master. This is for Master' Behemoth chanted in his head when the thought of turning back crawled into his head. He was going to kill Rin Okuruma and no one, not even satin himself was going to stop him.

* * *

Behemoth arrived a few miles away from the True Cross Academy campus, but was in the eyes sight. he could hear the thoughts and emotions of all the humans around him and was giving him a headache. Heart break here, then happiness there. not only did he sensed this but he could see the expression on their face. Different from master's. Master always had a blank expression, but these people, they let the whole world see whats inside. from time to time the expression wouldn't mach what he felt. It was fascinating, but at the same time revolting. why have all of assiah know your mood. Like a walking talking billboard that you would see driving down the highway. He was so used to seeing the blank expression of a demon. He could never 'read' demons very easily so he never bothered. Humans on the other hand, they were almost obnoxious, he couldn't block the thoughts out. And this was the way he was going to find Rin, and kill him.

When he got on campus, he could hear fairly less thoughts and feelings. It was because most students were asleep, or most were demons or half demons. if so it would make his job so much harder. This was one of the few places that a good fraction of the people could see him, so he needed to stay sharp. He didn't know What Rin looked like exactly, but he knew his twin's sent. Where he was, the twin Okuruma brother couldn't be very far. So he set off.

* * *

(A/N) So there it is.. chapter two... it sucks.. but its here... and in case your wondering 'why the fuck are there houses in Gehenna?' I can't picture that place as anywere else other than the 'hell' from south park... -fail-  
so bu-bye babes!


End file.
